


It's a muggle folklore, okay?

by Drabblesmostly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Drabble, Folklore, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Teasing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabblesmostly/pseuds/Drabblesmostly
Summary: Harry takes a walk to the pond and sees a frog :)





	It's a muggle folklore, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble, anyone can feel free to start a writing or rp stemming from this drabble or the idea of it.

Harry was out late again, invisibility cloak tightly wrapped around his body. He stalked towards the pond, being as quiet as he possibly could. He was already of out the building, but he didnt want to take any chances.

The Gryffindor steps on twig, though. His whole body freezes, tensing as he listens closely for any reactions. He silently cursed when he heard a small gasp, but ruled it out to be another student. Still, his curiosity was peaked by the unseen stranger. It sounded to come from the direction of the pond. He wearily keeps on track, stopping in place and looking around once he arrived. No sign of anyone. 

He began to wonder if he had heard his own gasp of surprise. Harry slowly unwrapped his invisibility cloak, sitting on a rather big stone and looking over the water. He enjoyed coming here, it was peaceful, somehow melancholic. Imagine his surprise when the silence is ripped apart by a frog. 

He gazed down to the thing, tilting his head as he watched it hop around. He smiled to himself as he thought over the folklore regarding such a creature. Harry hummed a sigh, slowly reaching down to scoop the amphibian up. It didnt try to hop away, so he pulled it up eye level. 

He inspected it, almost giggling slightly. Such a weird animal. It croaked. He stood with the thing, tucking his invisibility cloak into his pocket. Carefully, Harry sat the small animal on his shoulder. It sat almost obediently. As if knowing that falling down wouldnt be in its interest. 

Harry walked around, slowly and with his shoulders tightly upright. He mostly paced around the lake slowly, sometimes humming or giving a small sigh. He mostly thought, though. About muggle folklore and how it may have connections to the wizarding world, about nothing and everything in particular. It was a Friday night and he had nothing much to do, and no obligation to sleep at a decent hour. 

Though he was growing tired, and he presumed his frog buddy was aswell. The Saviour boy carefully retrieved the amphibian once more into his hand. 

"Ah, tomorrow night, my prince," Harry mocked wistfully, leaning forward and pecking the cute little guy. It's not gross okay, frogs are precious. He almost immediately chuckled.

Though it is offputting when there's no longer a frog in his hand, but rather a boy infront of him. His chuckle died in his throat when the kiss was returned back briefly before the other pulled back. A pale hand snaked it's way to Harry's jaw, tilting his head up to meet the face of someone he knew too well.

Malfoy? His cheeks flushed and he couldnt do anything but hang his mouth open in disbelief and embarrassment and confusion? Draco is just. Smirking at him, eyes half lidded.   
"Kiss frogs often, Potter?"

"It's-muggles uh-" he blinked a few times. 

"So do muggles often French amphibians?" His brow quirks, he's obviously fucking with him. 

"It's a fairytale story! You know..kiss a frog and it turns into prince charming.." he clenched his jaw. He wanted to be angry and storm off, but Draco held his jaw so softly, and he didnt want to be let go. 

"Oh? Is that what I am, Potter? I'm flattered, truly. I've been called so many things..but prince charming sure is a new one. I like it."

"Look, it was an accident-dont tell anyone?" Harry pleaded. 

"Well, why shouldnt I? Oh how the slytherins would love to hear about how the boy who lived has a frog fetish..it's so rich."

"Please don't? You're an asshole 24/7, can't you take a break and switch it up even once?"

"Well, Potter, if I can recall correctly, if you're begging, youre begging on your knees and not insulting the one whom has something over your head."

Harry paused, cheeks furiously red in seconds. "Well that's the worst way you could have put it."

"You talk an awful lot." Draco grumbled, his light hold on Harry's jaw tightening as he leans closer.   
"You're much more standable with your lips busy." He mumbled the words under his breath, his own lips barely brushing Harry's. They clashed forward to meet again, for much longer than the once before. 

The moment Malfoy leaned nearer, Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. Of course he's still snide and he's still smirking and he's still Malfoy. But nevertheless Harry's eyes fluttered closed as soft pink lips work against his own. It was slow, like an experimental exploration. Their heads slowly craning in opposing directions. 

Dracos tongue licking over Harry's bottom lip, only to slowly push forward and dip into Harry's own tongue when granted access. Harry isnt sure if he just whimpered, but he may have. Judging by the way Dracos other hand quickly gripped the small of the other boys back and pushed their bodies closer, Harry guesses he did let the noise out. 

But how couldnt he? Draco Malfoy had his tongue in his mouth, doing sinful things he could've never imagined would make his knees weak. Harry doesn't consciously remember wrapping his arms desperately underneath Dracos arms and gripping onto his back, but he was. He only realised when he balled his hands into the others shirt, because a knee pressed between his legs and urgently into his crotch. 

Harry pulled from the kiss, he felt high from not knowing how to breathe and pure euphoria. But the knee insistently continues rubbing up, and then a pair of lips are on his neck like it's a mission. He's not sure what to do but to let Draco take over, his eyes almost completely closed as he ruts softly against the other wizards leg and whimpers out between his bitten lip. 

Dracos hands explore more, both headed straight down to grope at Harry's bottom. He grips the others arse, guiding him down more against his knee and faster. He sucks a single hickey but mostly soaks in the feeling of Harry Potter ruttingg against him desperately, gripping onto him in possible fear of his legs giving out. All whilst he guides and holds Harry up, he leaves slow open mouth kisses on his neck. His own crotch was uncomfortably tight from just listening to the boy who lived try and hold back whimper after whimper of pleasure.


End file.
